


Charles' Doesn't Find Jim Adorable

by Basketballer3511



Series: Jim and Dwight One Shots [45]
Category: The Office (US)
Genre: But We Know They Don't Hate Each Other, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24778369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basketballer3511/pseuds/Basketballer3511
Summary: "Oh no, the new boss doesn't find Jim adorable" Dwight mockingly said to the camera, a huge grin on his face
Relationships: Jim Halpert/Dwight Schrute
Series: Jim and Dwight One Shots [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719877
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	Charles' Doesn't Find Jim Adorable

"Oh no, the new boss doesn't find Jim adorable" Dwight mockingly said to the camera, a huge grin on his face. 

He very much loved Jim. They had been together for years and were set to be married at the end of the year in fact. 

He loved revenge on Jim equally. Seeing the new boss not be charmed by Jim, had Dwight beyond excited and validated. 

When Jim claimed he played soccer, Dwight pretty much felt like it was Christmas morning and Jim had just surprised him with tickets to a ping-pong match.

"You can be so modest sometimes" Dwight said, with a sickly sweet grin to his fiancé, when Jim confirmed that yes, he in fact does play soccer. 

Dwight happily proposed a soccer game, right after work. No way Jim could learn how to play soccer in time for that, Dwight thought with a wicked smile. 

When they all got outside into the parking lot, Dwight's spirits could not have been higher. He loudly blew the whistle in Jim's ear signaling the start of the game. 

Anything Dwight could've done or planned to make Jim look like a fool was nothing compared to what Jim did himself. 

"Yeah, Jim, why would an experienced soccer player like yourself duck at the very last moment?" Dwight mockingly asked, a barely concealed grin on his face. 

Jim looked hopelessly at Phyllis and Dwight, hoping that this terrible day would just end. 

Phyllis was taken care of and the office workers slowly started to head into their cars, Jim and Dwight were some of the last left in the parking lot. 

Jim tiredly leaned against the trunk of Dwight's car, his head thrown back as he stretched his neck. 

Dwight surveyed Jim, small laughs leaving his mouth. Jim opened one eye to glare at Dwight with. 

Dwight continued to chuckle. He stepped closer to Jim, so that Jim was pressed against the trunk and Dwight was pressed against him. 

Jim looked at Dwight, a miserable expression on his face. 

Dwight continued to smirk at Jim, before tilting his head up so that his lips were close to Jim's. 

"You're so stupid pretending to know how to play soccer" Dwight told him, kissing Jim in-between each word. 

"Shut up" Jim said with a groan, rubbing his eyes. Dwight smirked and gave a haughty look to Jim, but he empathized a little with Jim and gave him a sweet kiss. 

"Come on soccer player, lets get you into a bath" Dwight said, patting Jim's butt. Jim groaned again, but let Dwight guide him to the passenger seat. 

Dwight leaned down into the car and pressed a kiss on Jim's cheek. Jim looked up at Dwight and smiled. "I hate you so much" Jim said, taking Dwight's tie in-between his finger. 

Dwight smirked down at him, "hmm not my fault you lied" Dwight replied. Jim pulled lightly on the tie, making Dwight's face close to his. 

Jim pressed an open mouth kiss on Dwight's lips, licking lightly on Dwight's bottom lip. "You can't take a bath with me" Jim murmured against Dwight's lips. 

Dwight's eyes opened suddenly, voicing his disapproval of this right away. Jim shrugged, "sorry only liars are allowed."

Dwight glared at Jim and shut Jim's door, grumpily getting into the drivers seat. Jim felt considerably better seeing Dwight's cocky mood deflate. 

Dwight had a frown on his face as he drove and Jim felt slightly bad. "Hey you can join me" Jim said, placing his hand on Dwight's thigh. 

Dwight brightened up at this and placed his hand on top of Jim's. "I think Jim's adorable, even if Charles doesn't" Dwight proudly said to the camera, turning his head around to watch Jim enter their house. 

Dwight nodded at the camera and said goodbye, making his way to their house as well. The camera crew caught Jim and Dwight, standing in their kitchen over their sink peeling vegetables and laughing with each other. 

Jim bumped his shoulder gently against Dwight's and Dwight nestled into Jim, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. Jim lay a kiss on the top of Dwight's head and they continued to prepare dinner.


End file.
